His Only Her
by MulitiFandomPersonIGuess
Summary: She was something new to this world. She breathed life and excitement into everyone. He was no exception. Somedays, he wished he was.


When he met Sophie for the first time, Keefe happened to be sprawled across a bench in all his prankster glory. He knew she was coming before she was even in his line of sight, but didn't straighten himself out.

To be frank, Keefe felt like lazying around, anything to get away from his teacher and her megawatt crush on him. Sophie's worry had hit him long before she hit the hallway, it started out as a slight nagging in the back of his head, but soon it eased itself into a full-on rush of panic. Even with the transition, the worry felt suffocating, as piles of anxiety were just dumped on to him.

It was weird no doubt, his mentor had told him when skilled enough Empaths could feel emotions without contact, but the level of skill and talent needed was crazy. Yet somehow he could feel this person's emotion, the thought of rubbing it in his perfectionist father's face was amusing, but sharing his talent would only lead to more problems. His past experiences and wishes of longing and hope for his dad's affection wormed into his head, but he crushed the thought. He had his mom at least, a lesser of the two evils, maybe even a good. He was broken out of his internal musings as she strolled into view, a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Her fingers were tugging at her eyelashes, and a worry crease on her forehead that shouldn't be on any person younger than 70.

The elusive transfer student that _everybody_ was talking about.

Sophie Foster.

Even if he wasn't an Empath the panic in her weird coloured eyes was so prominent a newborn could call her out on it. Keefe knew the girl was lost, how he knew? It was his amazing intuition of course, all that came with the wonderful package known as Keefe. If he had older elves (including his teacher) pinning over him, his father and mother's good looks hadn't gone to waste. So without a second thought, he greeted her in the abandoned hallway, oblivious to the sharp and dangerous turn of events that would befall him for his single decision.

* * *

She'd grown on him, and he found her so freaking adorable, every little habit to every grand scheme, she still maintained her fragile yet mysterious reputation. So when Grady asked him to accompany her with Glitterbutt to restore her abilities, he agreed the second the request was made. He'd be there for her, because when he was around her, it was like something just clicked within him.

She was his best friend, though he would never dream of telling Fitz that he was replaced by the very girl he hated at the moment. Though the dude had been a jerk, like human soap opera backstabber jerk. Sophie had no control over any of this, and if anything it was his fault for not looking for her after she transmitted to him for help. Yes, he was in some serious pain after her death but had he helped, her mind might've been fine. Yet, somehow the girl seemed to have a major crush on Fitz.

Then the attack on Glitterbutt happened, for a terrifying minute, Keefe was scared that he would lose two of his closest friends. When he protected her, all her thought was, if Sophie dies, I'll end myself. But he could feel her worry and urgent need to heal Alden and see a set of teal eyes. He ran his hand through already messed up locks in confusion. How blinding could love be? If only he knew sparkling brown eyes with flecks of gold already blinded him.

* * *

Every minute she was away, it crushed him. Every time he caught her love-struck glance at his best friend, the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach only festered. Every moment he saw her in pain was enough to drive his insane. Keefe clutched his heart, something was changing, the way he saw Sophie shifted, her smile was enough to send him into a rush of happiness.

When he saw his mother, jumping off a cliff, she had been the only one to understand, truly what it felt like. She pieced together all his broken remains, tenderly holding the fragile heart he never thought he'd give. In her presence, the pain of his mother's betrayal stung a little less.

He tried to ignore it, but Sophie Foster. The Moon lark was becoming much more than a best friend.

* * *

The nail in the coffin was when she has leaned against his window accompanying him during the night from the other side. His heart, soul, body and mind was under her control, she didn't even know it.

Keefe felt with every trauma the world threw at him, he only grew more attached to her warmth, with every growing pain that encased him, the more Sophie tried to pull him away from the darkness.

Keefe knew he was in love with her.

Only she could make the sun shine pale when compared to her, only she could understand every part of his being, only she had been able to love him (as a friend ) for the mess he was.

Yet, he knew.

He'd never have her, when she had literal royal blood that liked her and she liked back. She would choose Fitz because why would someone perfect like her, not marry someone who stood at the same level. He was a broken, filthy mess, she could never love him the way he loved her.

Because, she had perfection after her heart.


End file.
